The Soldier And The Angle
by Eisenheim The Illusionist
Summary: Hii! This is my first story. Something is brewing in SHEILD and old faces have shown up, and new feeling have risen. Can Captain America handle it? Or is he on thin ice?
1. Chapter 1

The Soldier and The Angle

A MARVEL Fanfic

 **SHIPS! (I ship Steve and Bucky not as lovers, but as brothers, but I do love Stucky fan art a lot!)***

#1- BuckyxOC- The OC's name is Addeline **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!**

#2- StevexNatasha

#3- SamxSharron

#4-NickxAlexander (Don't hurt me)

#5- BrockxOC- The OC's name is Kristy

Chapter One

Steve Rogers strolled through the clean, disinfected hallways of the new SHEILD HQ. He was breathing heavy, and his face was flushed and red. He kept his head down as he

walked past other agents, hoping they wouldn't notice how red his face was. No one did, and Steve was glad of that. His leisurely stroll had quickly became a slow jog. All

Steve had on his mind was what had just happened all of 15 minutes ago.

Completely out of the blue, Natasha had pulled him aside after an executive meeting, saying she needed to talk to him. Privately. Steve's first guess was that Natasha had

gotten into some kind of a situation, and that she needs help getting out of. Steve was worried that it was something major, but he had faith in her that she would put her

pride aside, and ask for help once in a while before it got to that point. Besides, he was always ready to help out his close friends.

"What do you need Nat? Is there some evil-doer that needs to be brought to justice?... or what?" Steve asked nervously. He was taking in the features of her person. Steve

had done this several times before, but never this close. She smelled nice, some kind of violet, or a mountain laurel. Something of that nature (see what I did there? Nature?

Flowers?... never mind). Her blue eyes reflected the outside light, and shimmered in it. Her red hair seemed to have golden flecks in it. Maybe it was the sunlight... or has it

always been there? All in all, she was a truly beautiful person. In the face, and she had a beautiful personality.

"It's nothing major. Just something I wanted to get off my chest." She said coolly. She wasn't the kind of person just to pull a person aside for no reason. She didn't say

anything for a while, but when she did, she said something Steve thought she would never say. "Steve... I have something to confess." Her voice was almost in a whisper,

and Steve had to strain himself to hear her. "Okay, I'm scared now. Natasha, what's wrong?" Steve said nervously. He say panic in her eyes, as if there was someone chasing

her. He knows what that looks like. He had never seen her this frazzled before, and it worried him. A lot.

Natasha swallowed hard and looked down at her feet. Her shoulders began to tremble slightly, and her breathing became staggered. It took Steve a while to understand what

was happening. He noticed that there was a little puddle on the floor in front of her combat boots. It was a beautiful day outside, it wasn't raining, so there wasn't a leak in

the roof. Then the thought dawned on him... She was crying. One of the most feared fighters in the world was crying. Steve didn't know what was happening, but something,

or someone, had hurt Natasha enough to make her cry. Steve said nothing, but he pulled Natasha into his chest, and held her warm body to his. Her sobs had now become

audible, and other agents had begun to notice. But Steve didn't care. Natasha needed him, and he was here.

Natasha put her arms around him, and sobbed some more. Steve gripped her tighter as she cried into his chest. He began to rub her back, as other agents passing them

whispered and pointed. Steve could care less about what they were saying, or what the thought they were looking at. All he could really hear was Natasha's horrible,

heartbroken sobs. His body felt so.. warm. Steve hadn't felt this kind of warmth in a while. Natasha had calmed down a little bit, and she lifted her head slowly to look in his

eyes. Then, almost without thinking, he pulled her beautiful face towards his lips, and kissed her. Her lips were soft, and tasted sweet. He ran his fingers through her hair,

and she did the same. He kissed her harder, and closed her eyes to savor the taste, and the warmth. She wrapped her arms around Steve's neck, and pulled him closer.

Then, suddenly, Natasha pushed him away. They stood there for a minute, just staring at each other for a while. Then Natasha turned on her heels and left, walking briskly

down the corridor. "Natasha, wait! I'm sorry!" But she was out of earshot. Steve rubbed the back of his hand over his lips. No matter what happened, Steve would never,

ever forget what happened. Something inside him wanted this more. Something wanted to feel her body against his more. Something wanted to feel her lips more.

Something inside his chest wanted Natasha Romanov more than anything. "Jeez, where did that come from?" Steve thought. The desire had come out of no where... "Or had

it always been there?" Steve pushed the thought of his mind, as he didn't want the thought on his consciousness for now. Steve kept his head down as he walked to his

destination, the training room. That would clear his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

The Soldier and The Angle

A MARVEL Fanfic

 **SHIPS! (I ship Steve and Bucky not as lovers, but as brothers, but I do love Stucky fan art a lot!)***

#1- BuckyxOC- The OC's name is Addeline **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!**

#2- StevexNatasha

#3- SamxSharron

#4-NickxAlexander (Don't hurt me)

#5- BrockxOC- The OC's name is Kristy

Chapter One

Steve Rogers strolled through the clean, disinfected hallways of the new SHEILD HQ. He was breathing heavy, and his face was flushed and red. He kept his head down as he

walked past other agents, hoping they wouldn't notice how red his face was. No one did, and Steve was glad of that. His leisurely stroll had quickly became a slow jog. All

Steve had on his mind was what had just happened all of 15 minutes ago.

Completely out of the blue, Natasha had pulled him aside after an executive meeting, saying she needed to talk to him. Privately. Steve's first guess was that Natasha had

gotten into some kind of a situation, and that she needs help getting out of. Steve was worried that it was something major, but he had faith in her that she would put her

pride aside, and ask for help once in a while before it got to that point. Besides, he was always ready to help out his close friends.

"What do you need Nat? Is there some evil-doer that needs to be brought to justice?... or what?" Steve asked nervously. He was taking in the features of her person. Steve

had done this several times before, but never this close. She smelled nice, some kind of violet, or a mountain laurel. Something of that nature (see what I did there? Nature?

Flowers?... never mind). Her blue eyes reflected the outside light, and shimmered in it. Her red hair seemed to have golden flecks in it. Maybe it was the sunlight... or has it

always been there? All in all, she was a truly beautiful person. In the face, and she had a beautiful personality.

"It's nothing major. Just something I wanted to get off my chest." She said coolly. She wasn't the kind of person just to pull a person aside for no reason. She didn't say

anything for a while, but when she did, she said something Steve thought she would never say. "Steve... I have something to confess." Her voice was almost in a whisper,

and Steve had to strain himself to hear her. "Okay, I'm scared now. Natasha, what's wrong?" Steve said nervously. He say panic in her eyes, as if there was someone chasing

her. He knows what that looks like. He had never seen her this frazzled before, and it worried him. A lot.

Natasha swallowed hard and looked down at her feet. Her shoulders began to tremble slightly, and her breathing became staggered. It took Steve a while to understand what

was happening. He noticed that there was a little puddle on the floor in front of her combat boots. It was a beautiful day outside, it wasn't raining, so there wasn't a leak in

the roof. Then the thought dawned on him... She was crying. One of the most feared fighters in the world was crying. Steve didn't know what was happening, but something,

or someone, had hurt Natasha enough to make her cry. Steve said nothing, but he pulled Natasha into his chest, and held her warm body to his. Her sobs had now become

audible, and other agents had begun to notice. But Steve didn't care. Natasha needed him, and he was here.

Natasha put her arms around him, and sobbed some more. Steve gripped her tighter as she cried into his chest. He began to rub her back, as other agents passing them

whispered and pointed. Steve could care less about what they were saying, or what the thought they were looking at. All he could really hear was Natasha's horrible,

heartbroken sobs. His body felt so.. warm. Steve hadn't felt this kind of warmth in a while. Natasha had calmed down a little bit, and she lifted her head slowly to look in his

eyes. Then, almost without thinking, he pulled her beautiful face towards his lips, and kissed her. Her lips were soft, and tasted sweet. He ran his fingers through her hair,

and she did the same. He kissed her harder, and closed her eyes to savor the taste, and the warmth. She wrapped her arms around Steve's neck, and pulled him closer.

Then, suddenly, Natasha pushed him away. They stood there for a minute, just staring at each other for a while. Then Natasha turned on her heels and left, walking briskly

down the corridor. "Natasha, wait! I'm sorry!" But she was out of earshot. Steve rubbed the back of his hand over his lips. No matter what happened, Steve would never,

ever forget what happened. Something inside him wanted this more. Something wanted to feel her body against his more. Something wanted to feel her lips more.

Something inside his chest wanted Natasha Romanov more than anything. "Jeez, where did that come from?" Steve thought. The desire had come out of no where... "Or had

it always been there?" Steve pushed the thought of his mind, as he didn't want the thought on his consciousness for now. Steve kept his head down as he walked to his

destination, the training room. That would clear his mind.


End file.
